1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to orthodontics, and, more particularly, an orthodontic aligner removal tool.
2. Description of Background
Orthodontic devices are commonly used to slowly realign misaligned or crooked teeth. These devices include orthodontic aligners (referred to herein as “aligners” or “orthodontic aligners”) made from a hard, plastic material.
Treatment using orthodontic aligners includes a set of aligners fabricated to tightly fit over the patient's teeth. Typically, each aligner in the set is designed to inclemently move the patient's teeth a little closer to their final position. Thus, each aligner is slightly different than the next aligner in the set. An individual's orthodontic treatment may require aligner use over the span of years, depending on the severity of teeth misalignment.
The orthodontist or dentist will typically attach small brackets on the patient's teeth which can help hold the aligners in place once seated properly. Patients are often given something to bite down on to securely set the aligners onto the teeth. This could be a common cotton roll or a soft rubbery material.
Generally, patients are instructed to replace their current aligner with the next successive aligner in the set approximately every two weeks. Thus, a patient generally replaces his or her orthodontic aligners many times throughout treatment.
Patients may also be instructed to remove their aligners before eating or drinking fluids (except water). Beyond eating and drinking, patients may have a number of reasons to remove their aligners. These reasons include difficulty speaking, cosmetic purposes, brushing teeth, and mouth pain. Thus, a user may remove and insert his or her aligners several times throughout the day.
However, due to the aligners having such an exact fit over the user's teeth, it can be very difficult and frustrating for patients to remove the aligners with their fingers. Patients often resort to prying aligners off their teeth with crochet hooks or other sharp household objects when attempting to remove tightly fitting aligners. Patients may carry these unhygienic and potentially injurious items with them throughout the day in their pockets or purses.